


Love me till the day I die

by Rydenlex



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Overprotective boyfriend, Physical Abuse, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, overprotective fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/Rydenlex
Summary: Kazuichi's home life was anything but great that was a given. What wasn't a given was his two boyfriends knowing about said home life. *Inspired partly by the song Youngblood by 5 seconds of summer*
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	1. Conversations end like it's the last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning!
> 
> non-despair au, homophobia/homophobic language, abuse, Kazuichi's dad and said dad just being an ass

"Have you guys finished the assignment Miss Yukizome handed out yesterday," I asked. "Na, it ain't do for a while so I'm not worried about it right now," Fuyuhiko responded. "I think it would be in your best interest to finish it now. I have already finished it early today," Gundham said, talking to Fuyuhiko. I laughed at the two, "I haven't been able to get it done, I don't understand anything on the page." "Don't worry tamer of automations, I can help you sometime soon," Gundham told me. Fuyuhiko and I were laughing a bit, I love Gundham but I can never get over that nickname.

We were all having fun on our video chat till I heard something loud from downstairs and a voice following. "What the fuck are you doing upstairs in your room!" I tense up, it's my dad. "Hey, Kaz you ok there," Fuyuhiko asked me. I wasn't sure if he heard my dad. "Yeah, I'm fine," I brushed off, "I uh, gotta go now." I exit the video chat as I hear my father's footsteps climb the stairs. My door was slammed open and there he stood right at the opening to my room. "What are you doing, it better be important," he yelled at me.

"I was doing homework," I lied. "Then why did I hear talking," he asked me. "Oh, uh I was calling Nanami for help on an assignment," I told him. "Bullshit, you and I both know you weren't talking to her. Don't lie to me, who were you talking to," he shouted. I took a deep breath, not only was I going to be in trouble for lying I was going to be in trouble for talking to boyfriends. "I was talking to Tanaka and Kuzuryu," I stuttered. "Oh, so the faggot and the baby faced boy. I thought I told you not to talk to them no more," my father screamed. "They're my friends, I can't just stop talking to them," I lied again.

"I don't care what they are to you if your just classmates or your fucking them right under my nose. I told you not to talk to them anymore and I meant it when I said it," he yelled. I could have just stopped talking to them, I could have just broken up with them but I couldn't even if right now it meant my safety was at risk. I would rather die with them loving me than with them hating me. My father made his way from the door to me with his empty beer bottle in hand. I knew what was coming, it was the same thing that came every day.

I could feel the glass of the bottle break as it hit my face and tiny pieces were getting stuck all over my body. My blood was warm and it was trickling down my face from where my father struck. I started to blank out my eyes getting teary but nothing ever falling. I could feel the weight that moved on my lap and then the coming sharp blows and strikes to my body. The tears never falling just blood. I could feel it falling off my face, pooling at my legs and gushing out of my upper body. It was so warm but I felt so cold, the world was so cold. I was cold.

"I can't believe I have a faggot for a son, I can't believe I have such a disappointment for a son," my father roared out. My mind was blank and I couldn't think. The only thing that ever came to mind was the stinging of his blows and the warmth of my blood. Did I really deserve it? Am I really that bad of a person? I felt like passing out but I also felt like crying but nothing ever came besides strikes, blows, and blood. It stayed this way for a while until I heard a faint ringing. And as soon as that ringing came, it went. With the ringing also came the end of my beating and slew of curses coming from my dad's mouth.

"That faggot of yours tried to call you but I hung up the phone. Hopefully this time you'll learn to say away from those boys," he told me. My father then left the room and everything felt over. No matter how many times this has happened my world felt moreover today than any other time. The blood was still gushing out my body hard and now the tears were finally falling. My body was finally giving in realizing how over life was. And then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

<\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

"What the hell was that about," Fuyuhiko had asked Gundham. Their boyfriend Kazuichi had just left their video chat without a word. "I'm not quite sure," Gundham replied. This was weird he never left a call like that, at least he hasn't before. Kaz was the kind of guy to drag on the conversation, not the kind to just suddenly end it. "I'm gonna end the call for a minute to call Kazuichi. I'll be right back," Gundham responded and left the video call. Fuyuhiko was left there to think. Why was his boyfriend acting so weird at the end of the call? What was the loud noise that seemed to come from his end? Why the fuck was Kaz possibly hiding something from his boyfriends? It was eating Fuyuhiko up and he just wanted to know the answers.

His phone started to ring as he got another video chat invite this time from Gundham. "Any word," Fuyuhiko asked him. "No," Gundham said bluntly, "The phone kept ringing till someone declined it. I have a feeling it wasn't Kazuichi." "Shit," Fuyuhiko mumbled under his breath, "This isn't good. What if someone got to him, what if it was someone using him as bait for the clan? I won't forgive the piece of shit who thinks he can touch Kaz!" "I doubt any people of that manner have harmed him but if you want to be sure he's safe we can go to his house," Gundham suggested. 

"Ok then were going to his house," Fuyuhiko said firmly, "I'm gonna grab Peko and will drive over to your house to get you then head over to Kaz's." "I understand, I'll see you soon," Gundham said his goodbyes and then the call ended. After that Fuyuhiko rushed over to Peko's room in a daze and tried to explain the sudden events. "So you think Souda is in danger," Peko responded back to Fuyuhiko. "Yes. He seemed really scared during are video chat then suddenly left," Fuyuhiko spoke out. Nothing else needed to be said as Peko went to grab her sword then headed off to get car keys. Fuyuhiko followed along behind her and was praying that his boyfriend wasn't in any harm.


	2. Just a dead man walking

When the trio had made it to Kazuichi's house they were utterly confused. Sure they knew where his house was but they never had actually been there or seen it for that matter. Kazuichi would always make an excuse for his boyfriends not to come over or anyone for that matter. The house felt like it was living on a thread, that if anything were to touch it, it would fall apart at the seams. It wasn't properly taken care of and it was a surprise that it was even liveable from looking at the outside. The trio cautiously walked into the house even though there were no signs of anyone being home like a car or the lights being on. Once they walked in bad odors made their way into their noses and the bad condition of the house was made clearer. In the main room, the wallpaper was falling off and seemed to be ripped in some places. Things like the couch and the carpet were heavily stained and glass, empty beer bottles and empty cigarette cartridges were spread all over the room. 

To put it simply it looked horrible, how could any normal person put up with living here but then again Kazuichi wasn't normal, to say the least. Fuyuhiko was shocked, sure he had seen stuff like this and even worse but for his boyfriend to hide this from him made his heartache. He thought he made it clear that he was here for him and Gundham and that he would protect them all he could. But instead, Kaz hid when all his boyfriends wanted to ever do was to be there for him. Fuyuhiko looked over to Gundham to see how he was taking it. The boy's face appeared to be pretty blank but you could tell a lot was going on in his mind from his look. His face seemed to say how did I out of all people not notice this, how did I let this happen.

Peko, noticing the boy's distress, motioned to them to head upstairs and hopefully find Kazuichi in what they hoped to be his room. The trio walked up the creaky and broken stairs and headed to the second floor of the house. In the back of the hallway of the second floor was a broken door that looked to be partly off its hinges. There were scratches and glass pieces all throughout the wood and it was shocking the door was still holding up. The closer the trio walked to the door the more a metallic smell filled the air. Blood. Fuyuhiko rushed over to the door and pushed it open hoping this wasn't Kaz's room, hoping the blood smell was just from an old stain. Even though everything in his mind was telling him this was Kaz's room.

He was mortified at the sight he saw, there Kazuichi was in the middle of the room lying on the ground. Blood was gushing out of him and glass was stuck all over his body. His mind was telling him to move, to check if Kaz was still breathing but he couldn't. Even after everything he has seen he still couldn't stomach the way his boyfriend was right now. This was different, it wasn't some random person it wasn't his enemy it was his boyfriend. Peko and Gundham soon filed into the room and were just as shocked seeing Kazuichi. Peko ran over to check on him and see if he could get him to wake up, Gundham followed alongside her to try and help. And yet Fuyuhiko was still in the same spot.

Once the two had stirred Kazuichi awake Fuyuhiko finally was able to pull himself together and walk over to him. "Hey, what are you guys doing here," Kaz managed to croak out. "You didn't respond to Gundham's call, you scared us," Fuyuhiko told him. "Well, you better leave," Kazuichi said while pulling himself up, "you can't let my father see you." "And leave you like this, that isn't a very good idea," Gundham responded. "Na, I'm fine, just a few scratches. This happens all the time." "Souda, you look anything but fine," Peko stated. "No, really I'm good. I didn't listen to my dad so I have to pay for it, he told me not to talk to you guys anymore and I did." "Oh like hell if you think I'm gonna be leaving you now with that piece of shit father," Fuyuhiko yelled out.

"Gundham, pack up his stuff Kaz is gonna stay at my place from now on.” "What," Kazuichi said, shocked, "What about my dad he would kill me if he finds out." “Well, I sure as hell won’t let that happen. I’m the next heir to the Kuzuryu clan, I fear no man. Your dad should fear me.” Fuyuhiko then started to help Gundham pack Kaz’s stuff and Peko watched Kazuichi to make sure he didn't do anything. The aura in the room felt tense even though it wasn’t a big argument that happened. Maybe it was a combination of what happened prior to everyone being here and what had just happened.

Kazuichi sturred a little he didn’t want to be stuck sitting down the least he could do was help his boyfriends. “Peko,” Kaz asked, “Do you think I could just help them out?” “No.” Kaz sighed at that and looked back over at his boyfriends. Why were they doing this? What was the reason for Hiko to decide he was staying with him? He’s lived here all his life its not like he can’t do it for another year or so. It’s his dad for god’s sake he can’t just leave him, can he? Taken him out of his thoughts is a car door slamming close. “Shit,” Fuyuhiko whispered as he looked out the window in the bedroom, “Kaz’s dad is here.”

Kazuichi tenses up, his dad was gonna find all of them up here and he was gonna get in big trouble. “What should we do,” asked Peko. “Peko, leave your sword here and jump out the window. Gundham, when finished with a bag, will toss it down to you to and you’ll put in the car,” Fuyuhiko told her. Peko understood and made her quick escape out the window from the second floor and left her sword in the room. Fuyuhiko picks up her sword from where it was placed. “And pray tell what you are doing,” Gundham asked Fuyuhiko. 

“Standing guard,” he started to say turning towards the door, “making sure Kaz’s father doesn’t get into the room.” “Like, hell you are,” Kaz said standing up, “I’m not letting you go out there.” “Too bad cause I’m gonna do it anyway,” Fuyuhiko then walked out the door leaving just Kaz and Gundham in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Gundham spoke out. “Why didn’t you tell us?” “What,” Kaz asked. “I said why didn’t you tell us.” “Cause it isn’t your problem, and I’ve dealt with this as long as I could remember,” Kaz spoke trailing off. He got off the floor once more with some struggle.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to deal with this alone. I can’t speak for Fuyuhiko but at least for me, it hurts to see you suffering like this and not knowing. Especially because I’ve seen this stuff first hand.” Gundham was face first into packing Kazuichi’s clothing and didn’t bother to look him in the face. Kaz walked over to were Gundham was standing. “And what do you mean by that?” Gundham let out a quiet sigh and looked over at Kaz before going back to packing clothes. “Let’s just say my father wasn’t the kindest man and that's why it’s just me and my mother at home.” “Oh…” Kazuichi drops the topic from there, this wasn’t something he wanted to get into right now. “I know it may be hard for me to express it sometimes but I really care about you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” His expression softened while he spoke. 

Even though he doesn’t show it as prominently as Fuyuhiko, Gundham was still worried about him too. It was just harder for him to express it but that wasn’t too much of a surprise to anyone. He wanted just as much as Fuyuhiko to make sure Kaz was safe. It was then Kaz finally started to understand that, even if it was a little. He wasn’t use to this, other people caring about him. Sure the idea was welcome but it still took time for him to fully accept it. Even now still not completely there. He let his guards down around the situation just for now and gave Gundham a side hug and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kazuichi whispered. Finally there felt like a moment of peace in a time where there’s none. Things were gonna be ok, hopefully. Gundham finished up packing the final bags and tossing them down to Peko. Kazuichi tried to help out but was once again scolded about helping and told to just relax. Before anyone knew it they would be leaving soon. Kaz would be safe and all would be well. Or so it seemed to be going. 

Screaming and a slur of curses could be heard from outside the door. Then came a bang on the door. Gundham rushed to get the final bags out the window and yelled down to Peko on what was going on. Soon the door was busted open and Fuyuhiko fell onto the ground with Kaz’s father in front of him. Fuyuhiko wasn’t in any harm but it was clear that he wasn’t as skilled with a sword as Peko was and he also was trying to not inflict any damage onto Kazuichi’s father.

“Oh, you really disobeyed me this time. You invited the fags over after I told you not to talk to them. I thought you learned your lesson this time around.” Kaz’s father’s speech was slightly slurred and he couldn’t stand up properly. Most likely he had just come back from getting drunk at a nearby bar. Fuyuhiko stood back up and ready himself into a fighting position in front of Kaz and Gundham. He wasn’t gonna let Kaz’s father touch either of them. Peko had run back into the house to help everyone and made it to the opening to Kaz’s room. She had also picked Fuyuhiko’s gun from the car and was currently holding it and aiming it towards the drunken man’s head.

“I wouldn’t do anything that would get you in trouble,” Peko said as she edged closer to him. “Like what,” he asked. After that, he took the beer bottle in his hand and smashed it against the sword in Fuyuhiko’s hands. Most of the glass dropped right to the floor while a few small pieces got caught in his skin and one-piece got suck in his eye. He fell over a bit from pain which gave Kaz’s dad an opening. He threw the rest of the broken beer bottle as hard as he could in his drunken state at Kaz. The bottle pierced hard into his skin and sent him falling like Fuyuhiko.  
Blood started to pour out once again from Kazuchi’s body and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Gundham kneeled down to him to make sure he was alright, scared that they could be losing Kaz in the moment. Peko didn’t hesitate to shoot the bad of the man’s head in front of her. Which lead to him toppling over. “Were leaving now,” Fuyuhiko growled as he got up from the floor. Gundham helped Kaz off the floor and Peko ran over to aid him. The four of them walked quickly but carefully out of the house making sure they didn’t injure Kaz more. Once they finally made it to the car they all hopped in and started to drive over to Fuyuhiko’s house.


	3. I'm running away

The car ride was unbearable and everyone knew it. Kazuichi was bleeding out and so was Fuyuhiko. He knew he was gonna be fine even though he had a cut in his eye, it was Kaz that worried him. His eyes kept opening and closing and couldn’t stay open for long. Fuyuhiko didn’t want to lose him at least not like this. Not from Kaz’s deadbeat drunk father. Peko was focused on driving and Gundham was trying to not look Kaz in the face. And Kaz… Kaz had a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Hey,” Kaz spoke out, “Remember the words you told me, love me till the day I die.” No, why was he bringing that up? Now was not the time, its not time. It’s not his time. Gundham looked up from the floor to Kazuichi with concern. “Kaz…” “Surrendered my everything 'cause you made me believe you’re lie.” Kaz’s remaining smile was fading. “Were still here for you” Gundham was reaching out to grab Kazuichi’s hands. “Yeah, you used to call me babe, now you calling me by name.”

Fuyuhiko couldn’t believe what Kaz was saying right now. It didn’t have to be like this… right? “Don’t say that idiot, Kazuichi…” Takes one to know one, yeah, You beat me at my own damn game.” “Kaz, you haven’t lost yet.” Fuyuhiko reached for one of his hands, his boyfriend wasn’t dying he couldn’t be dying. “Just say you want me, say you want me out of your life.” Kazuichi was struggling, he was in pain and who knows how long he would last. 

Fuyuhiko was scared, in is possible dying moments Kaz was pushing himself away from them. “Peko, drive faster!” He couldn’t even recognize the words coming out of his mouth anymore. Fuyuhiko was a wreak and tears were starting to fall onto his checks. He gripped Kaz’s hand harder, he wasn’t leaving, he couldn’t. Gundham started to speak something around those lines but Fuyuhiko couldn’t tell at this point. 

“Guys, I'm just a dead man walking at this point.” Kaz tried sitting up a bit to look at Gundham and Fuyuhiko. Gundham was trying to hold back his emotions at this point and Fuyuhiko was sobbing. “Your gonna make it ok?! I’m not letting you leave us!” His heart ached more then his eye was and he didn’t like it. “Hiko… Gundham… I love you guys.” Kazuchi’s eyes closed and they weren’t opening back up. Everyone could only hope at this point he was resting. 

Only hope that he wasn’t gonna give up. The rest of the car ride was quiet, too quiet for the group’s liking. Normally Kazuichi would be talking up a storm and a conversation would flow between the trio of boys. Would things not have come to this if someone had noticed sooner? Did it make Fuyuhiko and Gundham bad boyfriends for not realizing sooner? It wasn’t much longer in the car and they had made it to Fuyuhiko’s house. Everyone got out of the car and Gundham helped grab Kaz before he was whisked away by some man.

Fuyuhiko had followed him probably to head towards were ever a nurse or something was. Which left Peko and Gundham receiving Kazuichi’s bags from the car and bring them into a room that Kaz would stay in. At the moment after they moved his bags all they could do is wait and hope that the duo would be fine. Fuyuhiko was known to be a tough fighter but Kaz wasn’t and even though he’s been fighting for so long this just might his breaking point.

<\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->  
After a few hours, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were able to have people see them. Peko guided Gundham to where they were staying. When they had made it the two were relieved to see that Kaz and Fuyuhiko were fine. And a small smile made its way onto Gundham’s lips see Kaz resting on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “No more reckless shit like this for a while,” Fuyuhiko said. “I don’t plan on it,” Kaz mumbled. “I agreed this has been a lot for one day,” Gundham replied. Peko started to leave the room to give the boys some space and Gundham walked over to sit next to his boyfriends.

“It’s my job to protect you. Next time tell us when shits going on,” Fuyuhiko spoke to Kaz. “I’ll try. Still gonna love me till the day I die?” Gundham and Fuyuhiko looked at each other. “Yeah… we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally finished this up, I know everyone might be a tad out of character but I honestly had a lot of fun writing this. I've had this fic concept in my head for a few months now and I'm so happy to finally finish it. Kaz, Hiko, and Gundham are my top Dr characters and I'm so happy I could write a story with all of them. I'm just sad as it didn't feel like Gundham didn't do much in the story but that also cause Fuyuhiko just being very protective. Also if you liked the fic check out the song Youngblood by 5 seconds of summer which helped inspire this of the story.


End file.
